The control of the intensity of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in an LED display screen is crucial to overall performance of the screen. For example, screen contrast is the ratio between the brightest possible output of the display LEDs divided by the minimum brightness. In order to maximize the contrast ratio and provide the best black and/or deep colors, it is important to minimize and/or substantially eliminate the electrical current that flows through the LEDs when an LED array should be in the OFF state. However, typical LED display screens often have some current flow through the LEDs in the OFF state thereby decreasing overall contrast of the screen. In addition, due to the high density of electronics in a large display board and the relatively high current levels using in switching all the LEDs in such a display, pick up noise may be present in the control lines of the power switches. The undesired noise results in unwanted current flow through the LEDs and also decreases contrast.